The Hood Of Remnant
by FailedToAppear
Summary: Shay, an exceptional student from Atlas transfers to Beacon after two years in a top combat academy, leaving his sister Mai, who was really the only person he could openly talk to. When he arrives all seems well, until he discovers an aspect about himself that can cause the very downfall of the huntsmen and huntresses if left uncontrolled. Rated T for now, may be upped to M later.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Welcome dear reader, I hope you enjoy this story. This will be a constantly evolving story, and the projected chapter count is somewhere in the region of 75-100 chapters, this could be more, this could be less, I don't really know, we will have to wait and see.**

 **Once again enjoy. Peace.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Prologue

The hooded figure entered the arena, his final sparring session before leaving for Beacon academy was about to commence, his opponent making her way towards him. She was of average height, green eyes, one of which being covered by her shoulder length brunette hair. She wore a black hoodie with black jeans, her weapon mounted on her back, something she insisted gave her faster access to it. She stopped walking and had a slight grin on her face.

"So Shay, we gonna do this or not?" she finally spoke.

In that instance he was already half way towards the girl, his two blades poised for contact, this was something she predicted, and as soon as he had gotten close enough, she leapt upward with little effort, and dodged his charge, using this to her advantage, she quickly un-sheathed her sword and came down, spinning around with intent to slice at his back. She could not predict what would happen next. Using the forward momentum, he performed a side winder manoeuvre connecting his left foot to the hilt of her sword, the impact strong enough to make her drop it.

The sword landed with a loud clang and he brought his katana around and pointed it at her neck, signifying the end of the fight.

"That was sloppy Mai. Predicting my charge like you did was game over from the start." he said while sheathing his katana and Wakizashi blades. Mai looked up to him, she was a good foot shorter than him. "Don't worry, you'll learn all about predicting your opponents moves this year." He said roughing his younger sister's hair.

They walk out of the arena together. "I still can't believe my brother is going to Beacon academy." She said a little disheartened. Shay immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be worrying about me Mai. Just focus on getting through this year and maybe you'll be able to join me there." Her face brightened up again at her older brothers words.

"I'd like nothing more." She said as they walked. Shay would be leaving shortly. This would be the last day that he would get to see his baby sister without looking through a screen. His exceptional skills with weapons and hand-to-hand combat are what allowed him to qualify for entry to beacon. The moment the offer came up, he jumped on it faster than the very sentence could be finished.

"Ya know something Mai…" she looked to her older brother as he began. "I'm going to miss it here, even though attending Beacon has been a life-long ambition, Atlas will always have a small place in my heart, and that won't ever be taken away." At this, the girl smiled, coming to the understanding that Atlas was her brother's home as much as it was hers, and he would always return to it no matter what. She simply nodded in agreement before continuing to their destination.

As they arrived at the airship docks, the loudspeaker sounded;

"All flights to Vale will be leaving in approximately five minutes."

Mai walked up to an airship with her brother. Stopping at the boarding walkway, she turned to Shay and wrapped her arms around her brothers back. "This goodbye for now, I'll see you soon big bro." she let go of her brother. He picked up his back pack and stepped onto the airship, turning and waving to Mai as the door closed.

His adventure to Beacon had finally begun.

*4 hours pass*

(Shays POV)

The airship journey was pleasant to say the least, I had been conversing with a fellow passenger, like myself he was going to Vale, but this was only part of his travels, he was touring around all of Remnant, going to different places, contributing anything that he could as he went along, recording different events in his journal. He said he wanted to create a small book from his experiences. He says that he'll be will be going to Vacuo after Vale, and then return to Mistral after that.

As the conversation comes to a conclusion, I notice that the airship is arriving in Vale, we both stand up and head towards the doors, both eager to get on the ground again. A few minutes later and we step out into the bright daylight. He turns to me with his hand towards me. "Well this is where we part ways friend, it was a pleasure meeting you." I shake his hand and nod respectfully, "Enjoy your travels Mitz, it was an honour." We part ways and I head through the station for the final short journey to Beacon academy.

This is going to be interesting.

 **A/N**

 **And that is the prologue for the new story. Thanks very much for reading, please do leave a review if you liked it (also if you have a recommendation as to how I could improve stuff or maybe an addition to the story).**

 **Luv u Long Tiem.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Beacon

**A/N**

 **So welcome back to the first proper chapter of The Hood of Remnant, I would like to take a moment to thank those who have read the story so far, especially those who followed and fav'd it.**

 **Anyway, on with chapter one, quick note that I do not own any of the official RWBY characters. Shay and Mai however, do belong to me.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 1: Welcome To Beacon

*Normal POV*

Blake sat on a bench in the main courtyard of Beacon academy. Completely engrossed in a book that she had purchased on a recent outing into the city. Yang was with her, taking in the environment around her, checking up on her scroll every now and again.

Blake finally spoke up after what appears to be around half an hour of silence. "So I guess you're not the only one scouting the new competition." Yang only nods as she notices someone walking in their general direction. He wore a grey robe with a large hood covering his face, the only noticeable facial features were his chin and nose. He had black cargo pants on with a short katana sheath at his hip, a longer one on his back. He had one arm held up towards his shoulder, keeping a grip on the strap of his back pack. "He could be a contender." Yang says quietly to Blake, who paid little attention and continued reading. After a brief moment, Yang stands up, "I'm gonna go say hi to him, wanna join me? It'll probably be less awkward if it's more than just one of us". Blake nods and stands up, closing her book and stretching.

Shay approached the courtyard. It was a large open plain of cobblestones, trees lined both ends of the very wide walkway, benches placed between every third tree with pools of water behind them, looping around to their sources.

A large statue stood at the end of the courtyard in front of the doors to the main academy building. The statue featured two hooded hunters standing on the edge of a cliff in triumph, with what looked like a creature of Grimm standing underneath them. The very prominent feature of the building being the tall clock tower. 'There must be quite a view from up there.' Shay thought to himself, making a quick mental reminder to check it out at some point.

"HELLLOOOOOO!" Shay's train of thought suddenly shattered as he heard the loud voice calling to him. He had hoped that his first meeting with another student would be quieter and more relaxed but alas it was not to be. Turning to the mystery voice, he saw two girls approaching. One was tall, obviously well endowed, blonde hair, wore two gauntlets on her wrists. The other was more reserved, she was a little shorter than the blonde girl, had jet black hair, she was carrying a sword on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon!" the blonde began "I'm Yang, this here is Blake, and we're the second half of Team RWBY." The girl extended her hand to Shay. He cautiously accepted the handshake. "Shay Lang." he said, continuing to walk towards the entrance. "I'm supposed to meet with Professor Ozpin. Where can I find him?" he asked the two girls. Yang immediately replied "He's usually in his office at this time of day, best place is to check there." She said pointing to the clock tower. Shay quickly thanked the two girls before continuing onward to his destination. "Hey! You never told us where you're from!" Shay said nothing, quickly removing the glove from his left hand and raising his arm for the two girls to see, the back of his hand had a full size tattoo of the Atlas crest on it. After a short moment, he replaced the glove and continued walking. Yang and Blake did not press any further, sensing that he was a little uncomfortable with the hyped up greeting from Yang.

*Shay's POV*

The short trip to the professor's office was easy enough. Taking a quick ride in a glass elevator I was able to see right off into the distance, this is something I like to do when I go to places. It helps me come to terms with the land and can reveal the layout of the general area. This way I don't get lost in highly populated areas. This was something my father taught me as a boy.

*FLASHBACK*

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

*End of Flashback*

'Woah I need to control that' I think to myself, that time is long gone.

The doors of the elevator open and I am immediately in the head master's office. There were some steps up to his desk, the walls were glass panels, and behind it you could see the mechanisms of the clock tower, slowing working. The ticking of the clock can just be audibly heard through the glass. The doors to the balcony are closed. It is a little cold today, nothing that I'm not used to. It's usually much colder in atlas.

"Ah, Shay Lang." the headmaster begins. "It is an honour to have you here with us. I trust your journey here was pleasant?" He spoke with a voice that held experience and authority, but seemed kind. "The journey was exactly that professor." I decided that I should keep this as formal as possible until it's over.  
"Well in that case welcome to Beacon. Now let's get the important things organised first shall we? Now due to you being transferred in at this stage in your education, you are well past the team selection process. However, you are not the only transfer student arriving this year, there are three others who will be joining us in the next day or two. And after observing their track records, I feel that you would be perfectly suited to not only work with them, but to lead them as well." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me, being given the reigns as team leader? This was a lot to take in. "Th…thank you. Sir." was all I could manage in response.

"I will be speaking with each team member before they will meet with you. For now I'll advise you get yourself settled in to your dorm room, explore the campus, and meet some people. I know it's been eight years since the incident, but you have to leave it in the past in order to enjoy the present, and continue to wonder about the future." The very mention of the incident made my eyebrow rise at one side. I've been controlling I for so long, I'm not gonna let it get to me now.

 **A/N**

 **Well that was the first proper chapter to the Hood of Remnant.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **These first few chapters will be a little short. But that is to get the character introductions and such out of the way quicker while maintaining a decent length.**

 **Anyway Thanks for reading**

 **Luv u Long Teim 3**


	3. Chapter 2: A Friendly Visit

**A/N**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of The Hood of Remnant.  
Quick little update regarding chapter progression/length: For the next five chapters I will be increasing the word count by 300. So that means that each chapter will be 300 words longer than the previous one.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story!**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 2: A Place to Call Home

Shay approached the door. The hallway was empty, and there was no sound from the other dorms. 'Hm, everyone must be out.' He thought to himself. Placing his new scroll against the scanner beside the door, a small beeping sound could be heard, followed by the simple click of the door unlocking. Pressing down on the chrome handle he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was suitable for its purpose; there was a large window across from the door, a bed in each corner with small cabinets beside them, a lamp placed on top of all four.

Shay let out a sigh; he hadn't slept in just over thirty hours. Excitement back in Atlas kept him from resting, and his one sided conversation with Mitz on the flight into Vale did not afford him the luxury either. "Well, now is as good a time as any." He said setting his back pack beside a bed. He pulled down his hood to reveal his black hair; it was long enough that he could tie it back away from his face. His green eyes adjusting to the extra light that could now seep into his vision. He pulled his gloves off and set them on the bedside cabinet, taking a moment to observe it, plain dark wood, it had a drawer on the top half and small cubby on the bottom. Turning to the window, the sun shined in moderately, it was late afternoon, he had a view out over the city which made him feel at home; his bedroom in Atlas had a similar view. Lying down on his chosen bed, he thought of Mai, wondering how she was coping without him, eventually falling into a light sleep.

*Four Hours Pass*

Shay awoke to a gentle knocking on the door, the sun was about to set. So he gauged the time at around six maybe seven, he stood up as there was a repeat knock. Opening the door he saw a black haired girl holding two mugs of green tea. After a short pause she spoke "Hi Shay, I brought you some tea, we didn't get a proper introduction earlier." Realising who she was, Shay immediately bowed his head respectively and opened the door further, gesturing for her to enter. "It's quite alright, Blake was it?" she nodded at his question, handing him one of the mugs of tea as he closed the door.  
"I must apologies about Yang, she can come across as loud and flamboyant, but she means well." Blake said sitting down on the end of the bed opposite to Shay's. He only sat down, not responding, waiting to see if she said anything more.

"You are very quiet Shay, is there something bothering you?" Shay shot the girl a quick glance, sipping on the tea that she had presented him with, before speaking. "I… It's nothing major, I just haven't been away from my younger sister, Mai, in so long. I'm not entirely used to her not being around just yet. I can hardly ever get a word in, so I just don't bother. I'm sorry if I appeared to be rude earlier."

"It's alright Shay, you're new here, you had somewhere to be, it would have been rude on both mine and Yang's part to hold you back."

Shay smiled, he could finally get the quiet and civilised conversation that he had been hoping for.  
"Tell me Blake, how long have you been here?" he decided that he should be the one to begin.

"This is my third year. How about you? I take it this will be your first year in this grade of combat academy?"

"No actually, I'm transferring into third year. When the opportunity came I just took it, right there and then. Mai is three years younger than be me, but is starting her second year over in Atlas."

Blake smiled at hearing this, it reminded her of her team leader, Ruby. "Just while I'm on the thought Shay, have you been given a team yet?" she asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"It's already been arranged, Professor Ozpin had been monitoring my progress through Atlas Academy for the past few months, and saw fit that I should take the leading role for the team. The other members though have not arrived yet, so they may be in for a shock when they hear that the leader spot has already been taken." He said chuckling lightly. Blake simply smiled at the young man.

After a short pause, Blake spoke up again. "Well, I had best get going back to my dorm, Weiss will probably be starting to question whether I'm going to return at all." Shay gave a small nod in response. "Good night Blake." Shay said.

Blake turned to shay before exiting the dorm. "I'd recommend you get some sleep. I want to face you in the arena tomorrow morning." Shay only just managed to agree to this before she closed the door behind her. It was in this moment that he noticed that they had been talking for longer than he had thought, the sky was completely dark.

Turning around from the door he noticed a black ribbon on the end of his bed "Wait, what? When did…? How? Why did she leave this? It's not her bow, she left with it on, right?" Shay questioned himself once more before deciding to leave it, he would see her in the morning and give it to her then, not knowing what else to do with it, he tied it around his arm in a double knot.

Deciding that sleeping would be a good idea, he laid down on his bed again, allowing himself to fall into a deeper sleep than before.

Meanwhile, Blake walked through the hallway towards her dorm, a small smile placed on her face.

 ***The Next Morning***

Shay awoke early, it was roughly 5am. He decided that he would go for a morning run. Stretching his arms as he left his dorm, he hear somebody else approaching from behind. Turning his head he saw a tall young man walking along the corridor, wearing green attire with white pants, black hair, pink eyes, he was being followed closely by a girl with ginger hair, she seemed to be acting a bit hyper. Shay decided not to bother them, and went on with locking his door. Turning as they passed him, he headed towards the other end of the corridor as the girl shouted "REENNN! Why won't you answer me?" Who he assumed was Ren replied "Because Nora, I'm keeping quiet until we exit the building, there are people still sleeping, just because we get up early doesn't mean that everyone else does the same." He spoke in a tone that was completely opposite to the girl whom he called Nora. "But what about that guy?" before any answer could be made, Shay made sure that he was around the corner and out of sight before continuing to listen. "I think he's new here Nora, he doesn't count in my previous sentence." Shay smiled. 'Hm. Stoic and logical, I know how you feel friend.' Shay thought to himself. 'I wonder how Mai is coping.'

His run took him all around the beacon campus, working on general cardio before finishing up with breath control leading him towards the amphitheater where the battle arena was located. Going in he saw a few people sitting in the rafters chatting among themselves while two other students battled in the arena.

He had arrived just in time to witness the end of a fight. A girl wearing Spartan style armour had just kicked the living day lights out of a lad wearing a hoodie with knight armour on his arms and legs, a pop-out shield and wielding a fairly run-of-the-mill sword.

A loud buzzer could be hear followed by a woman's voice "Match ended, winner Pyrrha Nikos."  
'Wait, is that the same Pyrrha Nikos that's known for winning all of those tournaments?' Shay thought to himself, the amour matched the name.

"C'mon Jaune, up you get." He could hear her say to the other student "even after two years Jaune, you're still improving. You'll soon be ready for this year's tournament." The young lad stood up before replying "Ya really think so Pyrrha?" She simply nodded before planting a light kiss on his cheek, 'I thought the audience would have reacted to that' But Shay stood corrected, not one member of the audience reacted as the two students walked out of the arena.

"Ah there you are Shay." Hearing a familiar voice he turned to see Blake. "You ready for our little sparring session?" she asked unsheathing her sword. "I know Gambol Shroud certainly is." She said with a light smirk. Shay unsheathed his two blades in response. "I hope it's as ready as Rai and Jang are." He said returning the competitive smirk.

 **A/N**

 **And that is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed, please do continue to show your support, it means the world to me, as this is my first ever fanfic. And I have to say the response has been quite positive so far.**

 **Anyway. Yes a little bit of friendship development in this one between Blake and Shay, nothing huge.**

 **Next chapter will be the fight scene, hopefully I can pull it off well. And before you ask, no it was not Blake's bow that was left on Shays bed, but rather one of her ribbons that she uses for Gambol Shroud (The ones that are normally wrapped around her arms).**


	4. Chapter 3: Proving His Worth

**A/N**

 **So this is the very first proper fight scene for The Hood of Remnant. The brief introductory one in the prologue was only a sampler of what is to come. Once again, thanks goes out to everyone who has fav'd and followed.**

 **Anyway. I do NOT own ANY of the official RWBY characters. However Shay is my own intellectual property.**

 **On with the story.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 3: Proving His Worth

Stepping into the arena, Shay began twirling his Katana which he called Rai around his hand before quickly sheathing it again. He repeated the same action with his Wakizashi blade Jang. Standing in position he readied himself, opting to go for the hand-to-hand combat option, Blake did not sheathe her weapon, intending to make use of Gambol Shroud. Shay could only grin at this, she had no idea about his third weapon. A pair of Sheng Biao concealed within each sleeve of his robes.

The announcer then called out

"Combatants, roll call."

Blake immediately responded, "Blake Belladonna", Shay following suit "Shay Lang"

"Combatants Logged, Match beginning in five,"

Plans were immediately circulating through Shay's mind. 'Play defensive to start, focus on disarming her maybe. Once she is weapon-less begin the full onslaught.'

"Four"

'If she decides to go airborne, then I can pull a fake charge, see if I can inspire her to make the first error.'

"Three"

'If she charges I can go high at the last second, Use the Sheng Biao to pull myself down behind her faster than she'll expect, swipe feet her from under her.'

"Two"

'If she uses projectiles, I'll unsheathe Jang and make my way towards her, fast, deflect any bullets that come close.'

"One"

'Let's go.'

"Commence"

Just as he thought, Blake had decided to charge. Standing still, Shay waited for the very last moment to leap. As soon as she was two strides away from him, he jumped high, into a backflip, as soon as he was rotated at the perfect angle, he launched both Sheng Biao downward to the ground, pulling hard, he was on the ground behind Blake before she even realised that he was there, crouching down he swiped at her feet with his leg, making her lose her footing, suddenly without further thought she was back upright, Shay couldn't believe it. In this time she had brought Gambol Shroud around with the force of her rotation, barely able to block the attack, Shay outsourced the brunt of the attack to his left hand bracer which sent him spinning, landing hard on his back, Shay could not predict Blake's next move. She had attached her other ribbon to Gambol Shroud, launched it hard enough to stick into the base of the arena between herself and Shay, stretched it out and used it as a slingshot. With just enough time to react, Shay combat rolled to the side to avoid the incoming flying punch from Blake, standing up to regain his composure. Blake then removed the ribbon from her grip, abandoning Gambol Shroud which still remained bolt upright in the arena floor. Preparing himself for hand to hand combat, he noticed something about Blake, it was very subtle, but he was almost certain that her saw her bow twitch. Immediately wanting to try something, he spoke. "You seem a little peeved Blake, were you expecting to land that shot?" She said nothing. This was his moment to drop the hint. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Blake immediately froze in place. This was Shay's moment, he pressed into a button under his left sleeve, before launching a non-lethal, blunt version of the Sheng Biao. The speed of the dart was fast enough to ravel around her legs several times. Blake looked down to her ankle, then back to Shay, he had a smug grin on his face that said 'I've won' Suddenly he pulled hard on the rope, pulling Blake's legs right out from under her, she had no time to respond, and before she knew it, she was on the ground. Shay then launched his other lethal Sheng Biao sticking it right into the ground beside Blake, replicating her earlier manoeuvre he slingshot himself horizontally towards her, landing down with Jang unsheathed and right up against her neck.

The buzzer sounded signalling the end of the match

"Match ended. Winner; Shay Lang"

Shay did not get up however, he still had Blake pinned to the floor, He sheathed Jang before removing his hood, Blake looked up into his green eyes. He had left his hair untied. "I want to show you something Blake." He then pushed away a large section of hair to reveal a cat ear, then doing the same on the other side. "You're not the first one to hide their heritage." He said standing up, hand extended to Blake which she took, using him to pull herself up, Shay used his other hand to pull his hood over his head again.

After retrieving Gambol Shroud, Blake immediately dragged shay out of the amphitheatre. "He… Hey where are we going?" he shouted to Blake, she simply replied "Somewhere we can talk." With his arms starting to feel as if it would be pulled apart from his body Shay spoke. "Well can I at least have my arm? I can keep up." Blake immediately let go. They both continued walking until they reached a secluded area. It was the edge of a cliff face, a cherry blossom tree at the very edge.

"I come here sometimes when I need to be alone, it's peaceful. I can be alone with my thoughts. And no one apart from me ever comes out here." Blake said, as she sat down under the tree.

Shay only stood waiting for her to continue.

Blake looked at her surroundings before reaching for her bow. Untying it and letting it fall into her hands. Shay smiled at the site before him. Removing her bow revealed two black cat ears.

"Shay. How did you know that I was a Faunus?" Blake asked before tying her bow back over her ears again."

Looking back to the fight in the arena, Shay couldn't help but chuckle. "When you missed the airborne punch, your ears twitched, then I said, Cat got your tongue and you froze up, I knew that the balance you showed when I swiped your feet couldn't be human, so I tested it." He explained.

"And what makes you hide your true identity under that hood?" She questioned further, wanting to know why he revealed his Faunus status before her.

"I'm ashamed of it, that's why I hide it." He said looking up into the branches of the tree.

"What do you mean you're ashamed of it?" Blake returned.

"Because my adoptive parents were killed by the White Fang!" Shay shouted.

Blake sat in silence, shocked at what she had just heard.

"I was adopted by a human family, Mai's family. The White Fang caught word of it, one night they came, and killed both of them, sparing myself and Mai. With Mai only being six at the time, I decided we would head out, leave our home village and go somewhere new, somewhere we could forget about the atrocity that had occurred. When we were just outside Atlas city, we were jumped by a gang of thugs, I managed to fight one off but another grabbed Mai in a hostage situation. A nearby Hunter heard the commotion and helped us. The thugs were never seen again, I was given recognition for my bravery, and was invited into the combat academy. We were both given a home, and when she was ready, Mai joined first year, I had only just started second year. She had shown massive progression in the few years running up to her induction that she was allowed to join three years early. Now I'm here, and she's there, in second year making progress to the point of where she'll be as equally skilled as I am by the end of this term. She never told me what drives her, never would. She never minded me being a Faunus, she was old enough at the time to differentiate me from the bad guys, but I never got over it."

Shay looked to Blake "So why do you hide your true identity?"

 **A/N**

 **Oh I am mean, that was a disgusting cliff hanger, I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway. Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope I did the fight scene justice, also a little teeny tiny bit of relationship development in this chapter.**

 **Please do continue to show your support. The story has been receiving a lot of good attention and I couldn't be any happier, just knowing that people are reading it and enjoying it is enough for me.**

 **Fun fact for this chapter: I am indeed a fan of Assassin's Creed, and that is where I got the idea for the hidden Sheng Biao (Rope Dart) but this being RWBY, I thought I could get creative with it, and add the mechanism that allows Shay to switch between lethal and non-lethal mode.**

 **Luv u long teim.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Small White Lie

**A/N  
Worth noting that;**

 **Text in** **'** Sample Text' **marks is thoughts.**

 **Text in** "Sample Text" **marks is speaking out loud.**

 **Text in (** Brackets **) is emphasized sound.**

 **Text in -** Sample Text- **is a change of location.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 4: A Small White Lie

"So why do you hide your true identity?"

 ***Blake's POV***

'Oh no, he did ask, what should I say, should I tell him about being ex-White Fang? No, he'd hate me, with what he's just told me, he'd probably yell, maybe even worse… No I can't tell him.'

Looking up into his eyes, he was now staring at me, waiting for the answer.  
"Shay… Vale isn't a very peaceful region at the moment, the White Fang attacks have gradually been getting worse, way worse than I could imagine when I came here. The humans here are not entirely trusting of the Faunus as a people; there are still major prejudices against us. I would rather avoid confrontation and maintain a good standing."

I give myself a mental pat on the back, 'Very good response Blake.'

Shay stood, looking up at the cherry blossom tree as the pink petals fell. Waiting a moment before turning to me. "Yea that is a very valid point Blake. Good idea, I always thought the hood would make me look obvious in a crowd, but no one ever seems to take any notice."

'He has a point, subtlety is often the best way to hide something'

I look to his wrists before saying anything more. "So, those rope launchers were a nice touch." He looked back to me as I said this, smiling, he rolled his sleeve up to reveal the mechanism before speaking.

"It's a very elegant design, simple wind-up mechanic here with a string attached to the ring on my finger, when I tug back, the retention lets go, and it is launched. I can press this button, and it will switch the blade into non-lethal mode, for one use. If I need to do it again, I have to press it again. Traditionally, the Sheng Biao are only used as a single unit, but I saw the handiness of having two to be helpful, especially when it comes to manoeuvring around high environments and getting to hard to reach places. If I want the rope to re-wind again, then I just push my finger the opposite direction."

I smile as I look at him working with the Sheng Biao, 'Like a kid with a new toy. His smile is kind of cute…' "Wait did I really just think that?" I suddenly notice the massive error. I had accidentally spoken my mind and it happened to be right in front of the person involved. 'Not good.'

"What did you really just think Blake?" Shay asked, I had to come up with a quick reply.

"New combat manoeuvre, I want to talk about it to Ruby at some point." Two saves in a single day, another mental pat on the back for me, but I had better leave it at that.

 ***Normal POV***

Shay continued to stand there, Blake sat in silence, eyes closed.

Noticing this, Blake paused her meditation. "Anything else?" yet, Shay stood as still as naturally possible. "Shay?" (GRRRRRR) Without further warning a beowolf jumped out from behind the tree and pinned Blake to the ground.  
Without hesitation, Shay quickly swiped his Katana, Rai. There was only a flash of white light as the blade came around in a horizontal arc faster than the speed of sound, and quickly sheathed it again. The beowolf stood motionless before dissolving into black and grey particles.

Blake looked up at Shay, he had his arm extended for her to grab. Taking it, he pulled her up to her feet, suddenly wincing in pain, Blake stood still, holding her leg up off the ground slightly with her hand holding onto Shay's shoulder for balance. Her aura was not healing the sprained ankle that she had sustained from being pinned by the grimm. "Shay, what was that?" She said with a confused look on her face. "That was a grimm." He said sternly, after getting the answer to the wrong question she repeated. "What. Was. That?" making more emphasis on the sword skill that Shay had just used. He hesitated before speaking 'I can't tell her, NO, I must tell her' running through his mind. "I think it's my semblance." Blake looked shocked, it wasn't un-common for people to share the same semblance, in fact it could be utilised in ways beyond imagination if teamed together. "But I've never been able to really manifest it. It has only ever happened once before, you remember when I told you about being jumped by thugs? Well that was the first time… Come on, I need to get you back to the academy before more of those show up." Before Blake could protest she was already being lifted up by Shay, carrying her bridal style he began to run, heading towards beacon.

-Beacon Courtyard-

Arriving back at the courtyard, Shay can see the rest of Blake's team walking towards the entrance to the academy. Whistling very loud to get their attention, they turn to see Shay running towards them holding Blake in his arms, at this point his arms were slowly starting to give, but he pushed on none the less, Blake clinging onto his shoulders to keep herself from slipping out of his grip.

After regaining his breath he looked up to see Yang, glaring at him intensely. But only one thought was running through his mind was 'Why are Yang's eyes red?' Seeing Blake in the condition had triggered Yang's temper fuelled semblance and her hair was starting to glow and little embers could be seen falling to the ground behind her. This was only halted when Blake spoke. "Yang stop. I'm fine, just a sprained ankle." "What happened?" this was a new voice, it came from a shorter girl wearing a black and red combat skirt, she had what looked like rifle attached to her lower back, she was wearing a knee length cape. She looked genuinely concerned for Blake. "It's nothing Ruby." Blake began, "I was jumped by a beowolf up on the cliff. Shay dispatched it and carried me here when I couldn't stand, I guess my aura hadn't fully recharged after our sparring match." Ruby turned to Shay, giving him a look over, observing anything that might incriminate him, then she spoke. "Ok. Shay was it? Thanks for helping Blake, all four of us are like sisters, even though Yang and I are already related. We'll take it from here. Weiss, help me with Blake, we'll take her to the infirmary together. Yang, you go and let Ozpin know what happened, Shay you should go with her, you'll be able to recount the event." Yang shot Shay a quick glare before agreeing to go, and began walking towards the elevator to Ozpin's office. Shay only stood watching her, before he heard her shouting back at him. "COME ON!" Shay immediately jumped to a full sprint to catch up with her.

-Infirmary-

"Guys, you know I made a promise to tell you the truth, especially after the incident where you found out I was a Faunus." Blake was being helped onto a bed in the infirmary by Weiss while ruby spoke to the on duty nurse. "Blake, I don't care if you're telling the truth right now, all I need to know is that you'll be fine, we can't act as a team if we're short by one person, that way it isn't our real team." Turning back to the nurse Ruby continued. "She will be alright. Right?" The nurse observed Blake's injury closely. "It is as you said, sprained, but I think there could also be some muscle damage just above the back of the ankle, you're aura should naturally repair the damaged muscle, the sprain will clear up from anywhere between a couple of days to a week. You're aura levels are however very low, beyond anything I've ever seen possible, in any case you're aura is still active and should regenerate in a week or so. This may prolong the healing time for the muscle damage though." "A WEEK!?" shouted Ruby, she may have been a third year student, but she still had the mannerisms of a first year student, meaning she would often shout loudly at things she didn't want to hear. "That is the shortest amount of healing time that I'd recommend Miss Rose, and please try to lower you're voice, there are others that you need to be considerate of." Noticing that her outburst had been louder than she thought, Ruby apologised.

"Ruby, it'll be fine. So what if I miss a few combat classes with Goodwitch?" Blake interjects between Ruby's antics, before turning to the nurse. "I can still attend theoretic classes the other professors. Right?" The nurse gives Blake a stern look before agreeing. "Yes, but strictly no combat classes or missions, you will also need crutches for the first week. 'Yay' Blake thinks to herself.

-Ozpin's Office-

"Thank you Miss Xiao Long, I'll take it from here, Shay… stay one moment. I have a few more questions for you." Yang bowed her head respectfully before turning and walking out of the headmaster's office, looking at Shay from the edge of her peripheral vision as she went.

"So Shay, I know Miss Belladonna often goes up to the cliff edge, I granted her permission to do so. Why were you there?" he asked leaning forward in his chair, one elbow on the desk, the other hand holding a mug of coffee. "Sir, she's aware that I am a Faunus. She was asking me questions about why I keep it hidden" Not reacting to the answer, Ozpin looked Shay straight in the eye. "Did you tell her?" Shay looked past Ozpin, this was enough for him to piece together the events. "You did tell her, well that is good. All those times that I saw you in Atlas, you were quiet, very composed, you never socialized with anyone except for Mai. I think this could be good for you. A leader needs to be able to talk to his or her team openly, it is what allows people to build trust. And when your team and friends trust you, you'll become a better hunter." Finished with the speech Ozpin stood up from his desk. "I trust that you have settled in now. Correct?" he asked looking out at Vale from the large open balcony. "Yes sir." Was Shay's abrupt response. "Would you like to see your new team mates? I've just received their manuscripts and specifications." Shay couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out everything about his teammates before they had even met each other. "Sure." As Shay walked over to the headmaster's desk, Ozpin extended a large scroll over the top of it. Three pictures with some information immediately appeared on the small holographic screen. "Firstly we have Fiela Chen; Originally from Mistral, lives in Vale, she's silent, composed, a bit like yourself, won't hesitate to get things done, her weapons are two hatchets. Next we have Ilona Greni the youngest of the three, she's from Vale. Her weapons are two simple blades that extend from a housing behind her wrists, good for throwing off her opponents. Each of them can be detached from the housing and extend into short swords. Finally, we have Redaal Mon, he comes from a long line of Mon, his father is the owner of a small independent dust company in Vacuo; his weapon is a long rifle with a blade that extends outward from the chassis wall." Ozpin listed the names off, Shay memorized them. He will have to get them all in the arena to see their skills. "The team will be operating as Team Sapphire or SFIR. Led by you. Fiela, and Ilona will be here tomorrow morning, Redaal the next day." Shay couldn't stop looking at his three new team mates. "Thank you sir."

-The Dorms-

"How ya holding up Blake?" "I'm using these crutches, which is how I'm holding up." "HAHAHA" The three other members of team RWBY were teasing Blake in their usual fashion as they walked towards their dorm. "How is that even remotely close to funny? I'm stating a true fact." Blake said amongst the laughter. Arriving at their dorm, Blake notices Shay walking away from the group, heading towards his dorm. "Hey, guys I'll catch up to you." She says turning to her team-mates. "Fine but don't be long and don't go outside of the dorms." Weiss said sharply. "I won't be too long." Blake said hopping away with her crutches.

Shay walked to his dorm room door, but stopped, hearing a tapping getting closer to him, and then a sudden thump followed by a small but suppressed scream. Turning he saw Blake struggling to get up after tripping over her new walking aid.

"Blake, you ok?" he said helping her to straighten up. "Yea, I'm fine, just not used to these things."

"So what are you doing here Blake?" Shay said. "Oh I just came to make sure you're alright, also to have a chat, if you'd like?" Blake said nervously "Ok, as long as Yang won't kill me if you aren't back for a certain time." He said unlocking and opening the door. Shay let his guest go first. "Oh no, it's not Yang you have to worry about, she'll just knock you about a little, Weiss on the other hand will literally go through you with her sharp words." Shay smiled at this before following Blake into his dorm.

-RWBY Dorm-

"So Blake's taken a keen interest in that Shay guy huh?" Ruby was trying her best to hold a conversation with Yang, most of her previous attempted ideas got her sister riled up, upset, or just plain and simply tired. This one however made her reply with something intellectual. "Hmm, you're right on that one Ruby, But I just can't help but get a bad feeling around him. Especially after Blake's incident, but then again, he did save her. Maybe I'm wrong, I dunno."

"There's something I just don't trust about him." Weiss interjected. "You think so? What is it about him you don't trust?" Ruby asked. "You remember the fiasco with Sun, when he left to go back to Mistral, it broke Blake for at least a month. A true friend would have stayed." Sun who was originally from Vacuo had indeed left Beacon to go back to his own studies in Vacuo. Leaving Blake in a poor state in the process. "But that's different, this guy has transferred straight from Atlas, he's not just visiting for a tournament. I doubt he'll be going anywhere anytime soon. Let's wait it out, see what happens before we start judging. Please (YAWWWWN)" Ruby said, showing her level of sleep deprivation. "I'm going to hit the hay early tonight guys, don't wake me early tomorrow, it's the last weekend before the start of term." Ruby said un-clipping her hood.

-SFIR Dorm-

"I'm guessing you knew I was a Faunus before I even said anything, right?" Shay asked closing the door behind him. "Well I didn't exactly know for certain. I was unsure about it at first. So I decided to subtly drop a hint." Blake replied with a small smile.

"Yea right, there's no way you intentionally gave away a hint." Shay said play mockingly. Blake just gave him a quiet stare. Shay's mind was going crazy, trying desperately to find a way to prove his point. 'Wait, could she have twitched her bow and froze up on purpose?' "You did give away a hint… Damn it Blake!" he shouted jokingly. She only sat and grinned at his realisation.

"Also, you left this here last night." Shay said, untying the ribbon from his arm, extending it out to Blake for her take. She looked at it before returning her gaze to Shay's eyes. "You should keep it, it might help you someday. I have a spare that I can use." She held up her arm for him to see the spare ribbon wrapped around it.

"So what did Ozpin say when you told him there was a Grimm attack on Beacon's ground?" Blake asked as Shay continued to look confused. Broken of the sudden thought process Shay spoke. "He was actually very quiet. I guess he isn't too worried about the entire thing. Though then again he is usually like that. Have you ever seen him riled up before?" Blake nodded slightly, satisfied with the answer. "He's not one to become angry at anything. He has a great deal of patience, even more than Oobleck, Port and Goodwitch combined, though they won't hesitate to show their displeasure if you aren't listening in class." Shay made a mental note to ensure that he pays attention in class.

-Ozpin's Office-

"Listen Ozpin, I'm telling you these attacks are becoming more frequent. Whatever is happening is getting to a scale larger every time. Last week we nearly lost best student, they're still in the academy's medical wing." Ironwood fumed. "How can you be certain that the Grimm attacks and Shay leaving Atlas are connected? We are also experiencing these sporadic attacks as well, so far there have been two this week. One of which happened today." Ozpin replied. "I'm not saying that they are linked, in fact I'd highly doubt it. What I would like to know is, who or what is creating the opportunities for these creatures to get onto secured land in the first place. All the cities of remnant have the new hyper field models installed. If this continues to go further, I will have to notify the council… again." Ironwood warned. "I agree general, though I feel this ought to be a joint effort between all regions. Is Atlas up to if need be?" Ozpin stated, sipping on his coffee. "Atlas is always ready when the Grimm are involved. I'll contact the other regions and organize a conference to discuss your plan further. And Ozpin, I will not hesitate to report this to the council, you may have recovered the Vital festival. But your standing with them is still low." Ozpin waved off the final remark as he shut down the communication line. Grimm attacks had suddenly sky rocketed after Shay left Atlas. Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo had also been seeing increases in Grimm activity around city outskirts as well. Professor Goodwitch, Ozpins friend and colleague then walked in. "I never did trust that man, he has too much influence over things." She said as the doors closed behind her. "Where you snooping?" he said with mock offence, a characteristic he rarely showed. "Oh I'd never dream of doing such an act Ozpin." She retorted. "But I do believe there could be something big coming our way." Her voice changed to a serious tone immediately. She continued. "It is not uncommon for Grimm to attack, but to do so in isolated instances, usually only one or two of the beasts are there. Somebody could be behind this, and I feel they aren't going to make themselves known to us anytime soon."

 **A/N (07/02/2015) U.S. or (02/07/2015) UK**

 **Ok, a much longer chapter, at the time of writing this I am on a big eff'ing boat leaving Sweden.**

 **This means I am three days away from returning home. I will probably add another 'A/N' before uploading. Who knows? No internet sucks.**

 **A/N #2**

 **(07/05/2015) – US or**

 **(05/07/2015) – UK**

 **OH HAI DER**

 **I'm back in the UK now, got internet, I am happy. So many notifications on social media to go through, it's ridiculous.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, extended length this time to make up for the lack of content recently.**


	6. Chapter 5: Black Ribbon And Sheng Biao

**The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 5: Black Ribbon and Sheng Biao

"Thanks for the ribbon Blake. But I believe in returning tenfold, so." Shay said to Blake after a little moment. Rolling up his left sleeve, he revealed his Sheng Biao. "Shay, you don't have to." Blake started, but was interrupted by the small clicking of the clips being removed from their buttoned position. "I want you to have this one. Keep your spare ribbon. You might need it someday." He said. "But what about you? You don't have a spare do you?" Blake argued. "You're right, I don't, but come on. I have too many combat choices as it is, and if I'm going to use the ribbon, I'll need to remove the Sheng Biao anyway. If you have it, then I'll know it's safe." He said, with honesty. "You trust me with this?" Blake questioned. "Exactly like you trust me with your ribbon." He replied smiling. 'You're a good person Shay.' Blake allowed her mind to wander, taking care not to speak out loud.

Shay took Blake's wrist and fitted the Sheng Biao launcher onto the back of her arm, lightly tightening the straps around her forearm to fit comfortably. Leaving the launcher ring hanging for Blake to put on later. "Please do use it won't you?" he said as he let go of her wrist.

"Shay, I'd best get back to my dorm, the other's will be starting to worry." Blake said attempting to stand up. After falling back into her seated position, she made another attempt this time making it. "Alright Blake, I'm coming with you. I can't help but feel that your team isn't impressed with me at the moment. Maybe if they know you're safe with me, they can gradually build up some level of trust." He said with hope. Blake only smiled at this. "Don't worry about it Shay, they will get used to you. It took Weiss twelve hours to come to terms with the fact that I was a Faunus. She thought I was associated with The White Fang at first. But in the end she didn't even care. Ruby and Yang in true fashion just accepted it right away. Nobody else knows now apart from you, the rest of my team, and Ozpin." She said hobbling over to the door. Shay opened it promptly for her. "You still didn't answer my other question…" Blake let out a subtle chuckle. "Of course you can walk me back to my dorm."

-RWBY Dorm-

"Ok, I swear if she isn't back in one minute, I'm going looking for her." Yang was pacing the room with Weiss waiting for Blake to return. Ruby had gotten into bed already but the other two remained adamant that they would wait for Blake to return before going to sleep. "C'mon Weiss you said that three times in the last three minutes." "Where you really counting the seconds Yang?" "YES!" "Would you guys to go to bed already?" Ruby rang out from her bunk. "NO!" was the resounding answer from Weiss. Ruby quietly grumbled before covering her ears with her pillow.

(CLICK) The door opens, Yang and Weiss immediately go to greet the person entering, but realise suddenly that it wasn't who they were expecting. In the doorway stood Shay. "What do you want?" was the immediate greeting from Yang. "Woah steady on, I was just bringing Blake back to you." He explained quickly. "Oh yea? Well where is she?" As if on cue Blake poked her head around the corner of the doorway. "Be nice to him." She said hopping through the doorway towards her bed.

"Oh hi Blake didn't see you there. If we'd have known you were with him, we might have been a little nicer." Weiss said as she returned to her bed. "I mean it. Be nice. He has been very kind. The least he deserves is the same in return. Anyway Yang, wasn't it your idea to welcome him to Beacon? You should have no quarrel with Shay." Blake explained as she sat down.

The sound of fire crackling suddenly subsided, Shay was pretty sure there was a fireplace somewhere in this room. The door slammed shut behind him by Yang. "Alright buster, interrogation time. SIT!" Weiss ushered Shay over to a chair that had been sitting next to one of the beds. Shay sat, deciding to go along with their little game of good cop-bad cop. "Name." Yang started abruptly. Shay complied "Shay Lang." "Weapons and their names." Weiss states. "Katana and Wakizashi, Rai and Jang. One Sheng Biao, nameless." "Why is it nameless?" Yang questions further. This hit a dark corner of Shay, but he held his nerves. "My adoptive father gifted it to me on my sixth birthday, fashioned it from his own hands, told me that if I was to become a huntsman, then I would need tools of the trade, he never named the Sheng Biao, when he died. I saw fit to keep it nameless, in his honour." Shay explained, diving into a little bit of his childhood. "That's fine by me." Yang stated flatly. "Siblings." Weiss states, continuing down a large list that she was holding. "One sister, not blood related, her name is Mai. I've been the closest thing to a role model for her entire life." Once again Shay dived into a little bit of history. "Do you guys really need to be asking him all these personal questions?" Blake managed to query between Yang and Weiss' interrogation. A simple "Yes." was the reply from the two girls. "Semblance." Weiss stated again going down the list. Shay paused. "I don't know. I have had two semblance related occurrences in my life. Both were different, so I am yet to determine a sole acting semblance." Yang and Weiss were not convinced. "C'mon Shay, tell us the truth. No student could get into Beacon without a semblance and you know it." Weiss chimed. "It is the truth, I have no solid semblance that I can give a name to." Yang began to grow impatient, Weiss' question was taking too long for her liking. "So what if Shay hasn't discovered his semblance yet. Jaune didn't discover his full potential until second year. And Nora is still yet to show even a slight hint at hers." Blake intervened. "I think you've asked enough questions guys. Lights out in five minutes." Ruby added. "Yea, lights out. Is that an actual thing here?" Shay questioned. "It's for first and second years. First years fall under a curfew law until they are fully familiar with the surrounding grounds. Third years well they can stay out longer than normal but when they return to the dorms lights will not work, at all, so they have to fumble about in the dark." Yang said. Shay took a mental note of this, he usually liked to stalk around the shadows at night, though that may be a cat Faunus thing that he has. He used it as a method of meditation. Traversing land in the dark made him more aware of his surroundings, and the silence of night allowed him to train his hearing.

"Hometow…" "YANG!" Yang began another question, but was immediately silenced by Ruby's sharp tone, "Enough. Please go to sleep." Yang would never question her sister's authority, so she complied. "That goes for you too Weiss." She extended the order to the heiress. "Wait where'd he go?" Weiss questioned turning to see the chair empty. "He left while you two were arguing with our leader. Wait arguing is not the right word… being ordered, that's the right one." Blake said lying on her side, facing Weiss.

-Hallway-

Having had enough of the shouting that was going on the dorm, Shay decided to leave quietly while the attention was turned to their leader. 'I really don't know how Blake puts up with them. They're wild, but, I have to admit they are very protective of her. So maybe I have that in common with them.' He let his mind wander before shaking himself out of it. "Wait, I protect Blake? Pfft, don't be daft Shay." He said to himself. "I wouldn't call it daft." A voice sounded, at the end of the hallway. Shay recognised it from that morning. "Show yourself." He said, wanting to lure out the person that he presumably owned the voice. They complied walking out from the shadows a tall man appeared to shay, he wore the same forest green attire with pink accents that he had been wearing before.

"You must be Ren." Shay stated. "That's right. And you're Shay. I over heard the conversation. You were having with yourself." He said calmly, Shay leaned against the wall. "Oh did you now." He questioned, Ren immediately dodged the question and went straight to the point. "Blake is not your usual huntress. She has seen things, heard things and done things that no person should ever have to. She is always improving her skills, always ready for the next fight. In the arena, she observes every manoeuvre, checks for any weaknesses, examines every strategy, after two or three sparring sessions, she'll truly know everything about you. I should know, Nora does the exact same. It's a form of analytical fighting. Yang for example is the complete opposite, using anger to fuel every punch that she throws, it can sometimes be very predictable." There was a small pause. "What I'm saying is… Don't underestimate Blake, she can hold her own."

Shay stood silently, taking on board all that Ren had just said. "Quick question Ren. Why tell me all this?" Ren remained composed at this question. "I've said this before. Team RWBY always performs exceptionally in the field. As does team CFVY, and my team JNPR. We are all a single unit, and we all teach each other new things. I'm sure team SFIR will be exactly the same." Something twitched in Shay's head. "Wait, how do you know about team SFIR?" He questioned the stoic quickly. "You haven't seen the posters?" "What posters?" "Ok you haven't seen the posters. They are dotted around the academy. It shows the face of each team member. You're the only one on it so far. I imagine that the other three will be filled in soon." Shay was slightly relieved at this. "Does it say who the team leader is?" he questioned further. Ren only shook his head to say no. "I imagine that when each member arrives it will be filled in." Shay remembered back to the conversation he had with Ozpin earlier that day. "Two of them will arrive tomorrow, the final one will arrive the next. Ozpin said that earlier." Shay stated. Suddenly the lights in the hallway switched off. "Damn." Was Shay's blunt response. He could hear Ren turn and start to walk away. "Goodnight Shay." was all that Ren said as he returned to his dorm. Deciding that he was tired enough to get a light sleep Shay decided that he would also retire.

-Elsewhere in Beacon | Midnight-

A mysterious female figure stood in front of one of the posters depicting team SFIR, one of the pictures faded in, showing a girl with aqua hair, fair skin, and jade green eyes, shorter than average. The name showed up underneath as Ilona Greni. She observed Shay's picture for a moment. "Hm, Welcome to Beacon Ilona." She stood for a little while before she heard sound of somebody approaching. Another picture faded in on the poster. "Fiela Chen." She said silently to herself. "That is the name, don't overuse it." Turning she saw a tall girl standing before her. "We're on the same team Shorty." Fiela said grinning. "Please don't call me that." Was the girl's response. "Come on, let's get to the dorm before it gets any later."

-SFIR Dorm-

Shay awoke to a subtle tapping on the door. He had been in a light sleep for around half an hour. Clearly a little annoyed by the sudden interruption he walked over to the door and tapped back before opening the door. "Yes?" he questioned, unable to see the two girls standing in front of him. "Are you Shay?" one of the girls asked. "Yes. You must be Ilona. And you're Fiela." "Get in quick before people start investigating the noise." The two girls walked into the dark room, barely able to see, the moonlight provide some light around the window but not much. "There are three beds available. Pick one, and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Shay said as he lay back down on his bed. "And trust me, you'll need it."

 **A/N**

 **(07/04/15) – US**

 **(04/07/15) – UK**

 **Ok, so it's my last day on the cruise, no stops today just straight back to England arriving at 4am tomorrow as of writing this.**

 **Started and finished this chapter in the space of two hours, which isn't bad. It took me five days to get chapter four done and it was already started.**

 **Anyway. I'll probably post another 'A/N' before this gets uploaded.**

 **Luv u long tiem**

 **A Blank 'A/N' Hurr Hurr**


	7. Chapter 6: Sudden Surprises

**A/N**

 **Ok so just a short chapter this time, I promise the next one will be longer. this one really only bridges a day long gap.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 6: Sudden Surprises

Morning approached too quickly for Shay, distractions in the middle of the night prevented him from returning to any form of decent sleep. Rolling over in his bed he saw the two girls still asleep. Shay decided that sleep at this point was definitely out of the question, as he sat up his bed creaked quietly. Shay quietly winced to himself, hoping that he had not disturbed his new team-mates. Ilona stirred a little but remained asleep. 'Ok Shay, steady now.' He thought to himself, picking up his hoodie and running shoes, using his agility to quickly dash across the room silently, open and then close the door as he left. Putting his hoodie on over his shirt he headed towards the front doors of the dorm block, with intent to go for a run. The sun was just rising, which prompted Shay to check what time it actually was. Looking at his scroll while putting his running shoes, the clock read 05:13. He sighed before taking off at jogging pace.

Shay's run the previous morning hadn't afforded him the luxury of taking the sights. Moving at a steady pace he looked around. He wasn't the only one out exercising. There were several other students out running as well, but one girl stood out in particular. A rabbit Faunus was out performing backflips and pulling tricks on and over just about anything, including a very tall man who was sitting meditating, he didn't seem to mind her.

Continuing passed them he saw Ozpin out walking along the railing that ran along the entire cliff edge that Beacon was place upon. Slowing to a moderately paced walk he caught up to the headmaster, who was taking short strides. "You didn't tell me my team mates would show up at midnight." Shay said, Ozpin didn't react; he stopped and looked out over Vale. "Well, I wasn't exactly aware that they would both arrive at the same time and a few minutes passed midnight either." Shay turned his head to look out at the horizon. "I'm bringing them down to the arena in about an hour or so, I want to see what they are capable of." Ozpin simply nodded, "Yes, get to know their tactics, styles, mannerisms. It will give you a better understanding of who they are and how they react." "Yes sir. I need to get going." Shay said turning around to continue his run, but Ozpin stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder, Shay turned his head to look at him. "Before you go, I need to ask you something, and I want your honest answer." Rotating the rest of his body around to face Ozpin he nodded again in response. "How do you feel, being so far away from your sister?" Shay was a little taken aback by this, but he answered immediately regardless. "I feel fine, I believe that Mai can hold her own back in Atlas, I made sure of it before leaving. Why do you ask?" Shay switched his answer into a question for Ozpin. "That's alright Shay, I'm considering letting her transfer to here, after she completes her next term in Atlas. I've been negotiating it with your old headmaster. What do you think of that." Once again the question returned to Shay. "I think by then she would be ready for it. She was able to complete her training last year in almost half the time that took everybody else, including myself." Shay didn't speak further; he waited for Ozpin's response. "Alright then Shay, I'll take your word for it. That makes the process a little easier. You had best get going. I've held you back long enough." Shay simply bowed his head then turned on his heel before returning to his morning jog.

-RWBY Dorm-

Blake shot bolt upright in her bed, pain shot through her head almost immediately. "UUGH" The groan was all she could manage to get out. Sitting still on the edge of her bed with her eyes covered by her hands she attempted to control her breathing, eventually the pain subsided a little.  
"Blake are you ok?" she heard the voice coming from across the room, raising her head up she saw Ruby, looking at her, face full of worry. No sooner had Ruby spoken that the pain had left her head entirely. "Yea, I think so, had a splitting headache for a moment there." She said picking up her scroll for the bedside table. The time on it read 07:26, Ruby then spoke. "Well, I'm awake, so I might as well stay awake." She said before hopping down from her bunk. Blake was staring blankly at her scroll. "Um. Blake?" "Ruby, you heard the nurse yesterday right?" Ruby was a little confused by this question but replied anyway. "Yes." "She said that it would take a week for my Aura to regenerate, right?" Ruby repeated her answer. "Yes". Blake showed Ruby the Aura status on her scroll. Her eyes shot open immediately, "It's green…" Blake made a move to get up, but Ruby put her arm on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so. "Blake, are you sure you should be doing this?" she asked, questioning Blake's actions. "Let me try." Ruby then removed her hand, but stayed close in case something went wrong. Blake readied to stand up. She ran a countdown in her head. 'Three… Two… One… Go.' She then immediately stood, to her suspicions, no pain struck her leg. She then took a few steps forward, still no pain struck her. "Ok, I really don't know what's going on here." The two girls stood in silence for a moment. "What's going on here is your aura has regenerated, and healed your leg." Weiss spoke up. "What's weird is it was basically non-existent for about half a day. So what cause it to get so low in the first place?" "Weiss, sorry to wake you like we did." The heiress just looked at her. "Oh I've been wake for an hour already, you were having a nightmare. I could hear you twisting and turning in your bed." Blake looked down at her feet. "Yea, it was nightmare about Adam."


	8. Chapter 7: Red and Green

**A/N**

 **Ok. So the last A/N I wrote was kind of not the right one… I started off saying that the last chapter was going to bridge an entire day, which it did not (it only covered morning time). I had been facing a mini phase of writers block, meaning my head was elsewhere and not focusing on the content I produced. I'm Sorry T-T  
So I have decided to make this chapter a good length to make up for my very inaccurate and misleading author's note.**

 **On with the chapter.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 7: Red Vs Green

Shay returned to the dorm, expecting to see his two new teammates still asleep. They were not. Opening the door he found that one of the girls had already gone out. Only Ilona remained. She was unpacking a few possessions, setting them into her bed side cabinet. Seeing Shay she immediately smiled. "Oh hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello. Where's Fiela?" Shay asked. Ilona simply shrugged. "I'm not sure, she was gone before I got up."

"Hm, she can't have been gone long. She was still here when I got up at five." Ilona put on a shocked face. Shay wasn't too sure as why though.

"You were up that early?" She questioned. "Well I do tend to sleep light, it's the only reason I was able to here you two knocking at the door last night anyway. And I wasn't the only one awake early, others do it too. I think it would also be in the team's interest if you, Fiela and Redaal did the same." He said.

Ilona only tilted her head sideways. "Who is Redaal?" Shay turned towards the window.

"He's the fourth member of SFIR." "And you know this how?" the girl asked further. "I've had some time here already. I know things." Shay answered, this shocked the girl slightly. She was unsure if Shay knew of her hidden weapons and didn't want to risk asking him in case he didn't know and began snooping.

"You alright? You went silent for a moment there." Shay said looking over at her.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking, about the sleep schedule. What's your idea?" she managed to dodge the subject of her weapons very easily.

"Well, everybody including team leader is to be up no later than six on weekdays, no later than eight on weekends. Each member will complete one hour of exercise around the academy grounds once they are up and dressed. In the evenings team members are expected to be back before lights out." Shay finished speaking, noticing Ilona nodding her head in agreement.

"Ok, I can work with that." She said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, that's one more person to back it up." Shay removed his hoodie and shirt, walking towards the bathroom with towel in hand. Ilona just sat and observed him as he went, she could see the scars that resembled claw marks along his back, and the tattoo of the Atlas crest on the back of his left hand.

"So you're from Atlas!" She calls to him as he cleans himself up from his run.

"You would be correct in saying that."

"Any family back home?" Shay pauses 'Keep cool Shay.' he thinks to himself before responding. "Just one person, my younger sister."

"What's her name?" Shay then walked out of the bathroom, drying his face. "Her name's Mai. What about you, got relatives back home?"

Ilona gave a simple smile. "Yea my Mom and Dad live about an hour away, at the other side of the city."

Shay set about gearing up. Firstly he put on his light grey shirt, followed by the hooded robe. Wrapping one side of the robe over the other, he brought a dark grey band around, tying it off to hold the fold securely in place. He then lifted his hood over his head. After this he then tied the black ribbon around the left wrist of his robe closing off the sleeve, the now free space where a Sheng Biao was once housed, was now a free spot to be filled, he also found it easier to tie the ribbon when it was further down his arm. He then sat down on his bed, swapping out his running shoes for his dark grey boots.

He stood up, walking towards the door.

"By the way, we have first meet-up in the arena in twenty minutes." He said to Ilona, opening the door, he managed to hear her say "Ok." As he went. He decided that he wanted to visit Blake before heading towards the arena.

Approaching the RWBY dorm he could hear the (Click) of the door opening. He rounded the corner to find the person he was looking for, but the not in the state that he had expected.

"Blake are you standing? Without your crutches…?"

She looked at him with a large grin on her face.

"Yea, what do you think? Not bad for a single night. My aura managed to regenerate over the last eight or nine hours, so I woke up to find the muscle damage that I had before, completely gone. This feels great. I don't ever want to be confined to those overly hyped up walking sticks again."

Shay just watched on in amazement before speaking.

"But aren't you still under orders from the nurse? In Atlas, if you're given a notice from the nurse detailing a period of rest and recuperation. Then you take it, no getting out of it. Surely Beacon has similar rules."

Blake paused for a moment, thinking. Of course Shay was correct. The nurse would not revoke the medical order a day after issuing it. That would have been a waste of time. "So what do you propose?"

Shay continued looking at Blake's face. Eventually something clicked in the back of her mind.

"No way Shay, I'm not pretending, that's just not me." Blake argued

"Blake. Two years ago, I had a similar incident, my arm was out of action for two days, but I still had a resting order, they wouldn't revoke it so I just ran with it. In the end I found I was ready for returning to my education more than what I was after the initial two days."

Blake just stared blankly at him.

"I had a cast for a few days, and then I got it taken off. I made the most of the extra time, the mechanism in my Sheng Biao had separated from the housing and shattered, I forged a replacement one in the time that I had left."

Blake let out a sigh of defeat. "Ok, I'll go easy for the rest of the time."

"Good, you should pay a visit to the nurse anyway, let her know the situation. She'll understand." He said smiling, "I have to go, two of my team-mates have arrived, and I'm organising a sparring session to test them."

Blake let him past; he turned and waved as he went. "I'll catch up with you later Blake." He called as he reached the corner of the hallway.

Blake took his advice and decided to go to the nurse's office in Beacon's hospital wing.

-Nurses Office, Hospital Wing-

Blake knocked on the door, awaiting an answer from the nurse.

"Come in." she heard through the door.

Opening the door she could see the nurse facing away from her, look out of the office window that was placed behind her desk.

"Hello Nurse Fay" Blake said walking into the office.

"Ah. Miss Belladonna how is the… leg…" she said turning around to see Blake standing on her own two feet, the two crutches held at her side. "How?" she said with amazement.

"I don't know. I go from needing them last night to not needing them this morning, when I check my aura levels they came back green." Blake relayed to the nurse.

Nurse Fay just sat, speechless, scouring her medical knowledge for something similar to this. Nothing, she had never come across this type of scenario, where the patient's aura levels were so low that they should have been dead to suddenly being back to normal in such a short time, and the sustained injuries healed.  
"I don't know what to say Miss Belladonna. I've never seen this occur."

They both sat in silence for a moment before Nurse Fay spoke up again.

"I'm going to ask you to take it easy for now, walking is fine, just don't put your leg under any major strain until we can be sure that it is repaired fully. You can attend classes as I said yesterday, but no combat or missions." This was what Blake hadn't wanted to hear, but it was happening none the less.

"Do I still have to use these?" Blake said holding up the crutches.

"You don't, just keep them for now in case the injury flares up again." The nurse said taking a note down on her scroll. A small smile returned to Blake's face. She stood up and left the office, somewhat relieved that she had some freedom to move as she pleased.

-Amphitheatre, Practice Arena-

As Shay had concluded, Fiela was in the arena practicing. Though it was against someone he had not expected. The rabbit Faunus girl that he had seen earlier was now up against the tall redhead, surprisingly holding her own.

Shay had taken the opportunity to observe Fiela's combat style, aura management and weapons, taking note of just about anything that made her stand out as a fighter. The immediate thing he noticed was that she likes to fight at both long distance and in close combat. When he arrived to amphitheatre the match was strictly hand-to-hand only. But they seemed too evenly matched to be able to decide a winner. Fiela immediately became impatient and drew her two hatchets. Now the Faunus girl, who Shay could see was called Velvet according to the match board, was fighting in a defensive manner, bulking her aura levels to shield any hits that come close.

Fiela, once again, seemed to reach a point of impatience, deciding to focus all her energy on attacking Velvet, anger flaring all across her face. She swiped at the Faunus girl's legs, her final error.

Velvet hopped above the two hatchets, landing directly on top of them, this in turn disarmed the redhead. Using an unseen springboard momentum, she jumped up, roundhouse kicking Fiela before she could even defend herself. The kick must have had much more force that it initially looked, as Fiela flew the whole way across the arena slamming straight into the barrier field.

"Match concluded. Winner, Velvet Scarlatina."

 **A/N**

 **Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a small break since the last one and I think I'm ready to get back to it.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Final Member

**A/N**

 **So as I'm writing this, I'm downloading Windows 10 on my main PC and its taking forever, thought I'd get a chapter written while I wait for updates to download… 28% oh wait never mind… 100% but still waiting… I'm never doing a straight up upgrade ever again, fresh installs from now on.**

 **Anyway, on with the Chapter.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

Chapter 8: The Final Member

A full day had passed since the fight between Velvet and Fiela. Somehow the redhead girl seemed to hit it off with the bunny Faunus, the two had spent the rest of the day chatting and exploring around the school grounds, Velvet had insisted on giving Fiela the full tour of Beacon. Shay saw little point in trying to stop Fiela, so he let her be, something told him that she was in capable hands with Velvet.

Stepping into the dorm he heard two voices, one was male, the other was Ilona's. Looking over to the last remaining bed he saw a dark haired boy sitting cross legged at the edge of the mattress, listening intently to what Ilona was saying. He had a slightly darker complexion than Shay, with a blue streak through his black hair. He wore a dark wool jumper which had a blue trim that ran along the sleeves, it was the same royal blue that was in his hair, his black cargo pants which also shared the blue trim. Shay had spent too long analysing the boy, and he was the first to speak up.

"Ah this must be the one you were talking about Ilona, Shay was it?" He stood up to greet Shay.

"Uh yea, Shay Lang. You must be Redaal?" Shay said turning the boy's question of identity back at him.

"You got it. If you're wondering about the name, it's a traditional thing, each member of my family has something about them to do with red. For me it's in the name. I prefer blue to be honest, bit of a contrast, portrays my personality a little better." He said shaking Shay's hand.

"To be honest Redaal, it hadn't crossed my mind, I prefer to judge a person by their personality and attitude. It's not just about a first impression for me. You seem friendly enough, I take it Ilona here has told you about our fourth member Fiela?" Shay said taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Ah yes, she has indeed told me about Fiela, where is she anyway if you don't mind me asking?" Redaal returning to his cross legged position, now facing between the two hunters in the room.

"Oh I think she's hanging out with Velvet." Ilona chimed in. "Something about a tour of beacon, they met in the arena yesterday; they even had a sort of introductory sparring session. Velvet won. Though, I'm not sure, she did it completely un-armed."

"Velvet is a strong fighter, Fiela needs to control her anger. In the arena she seemed to want to things to be finished as quickly as possible, I don't think Velvet had any intention of going down easy. She stood her ground and waited for Fiela to make the first mistake. Something that I would have done if I was in her place." Shay said looking up at the ceiling.

A knock at the door stopped the conversation. Shay went to answer it, opening the door he saw that black bow that he knew belonged to Blake, looking down slightly he saw the two orange eyes looking up at his face. "Hi Shay." She greeted.

"Hi Blake, how'd the visit with the nurse go? He said, genuinely interested in the situation.

"Well, it could be worse." She trailed off.

"How so?" he questioned further.

"Pretty much the same as before, I just don't have to rely on the walking sticks."

"Well that's good, is it not?" He said, hoping she would agree with him.

"Yea, sure. I'm just a little disheartened at the fact I can't train for a week or so." She finally said after a small pause.

'So this is what's bothering her' Shay thought, "Well, surely there are a few things we could do." This was his attempt at trying to cheer up Blake, He hadn't known her very long, but he felt that she was somebody worth looking out for, and seeing her in this saddened state was slowly destroying him.

"If you think there's something we can do, then I'm game." She said, sounding a little more contented.

"Good, hey, do you want to meet part of team SFIR?" He asked.

"Oh, they're here? Sorry I didn't know, I would have come at another time…" Shay then cut her off.

"It's alright Blake; you were going to meet them sooner or later." Shay opened the door further to let Blake into the room.

"Hello." She said looking past Shay's shoulder, a little shy, they were both human. Blake, still after two years of living with three humans was a little apprehensive about meeting strangers.

"Blake, this is Ilona and Redaal. I'm sorry Fiela couldn't be here, but she's hanging out with Velvet."

Introductions where cut short as Ruby, RWBY's team leader shot past the door, stopping to pull Blake along with her.

Blake immediately protested. "Ruby! What are you doing, you know it's dangerous speeding through the halls with your semblance." The young girl looked at Blake apologetically before explaining.

"Cardin is fighting some new girl, come on!" Blake turned and followed her leader. It was a not a rare occurrence that Cardin would get into a scrap in the arena, in fact it happened nearly every day.

Shay called to the two girls as they went. "We'll come too, I want to see how he performs, he seems to have a nasty impact on this school."

 **-Sparring Arena-**

As one half of team RWBY and three of team SFIR approached the arena, they could hear a gathered audience shout as if wincing at something happening. The five students pushed towards the rest of team RWBY, the bunny Faunus that Fiela was hanging out with earlier was with them. She looked like she had been crying, and one of her ears had drooped down over her face.

In the arena was none other than Cardin and… Fiela? Shay began piecing together events.

'Cardin, renowned bully, usually targets those he sees as week, or of Faunus race.

Velvet, rabbit Faunus, appears to be distressed at this moment.

Fiela was last seen with Velvet and is now in the arena with Cardin, obviously winning at this point.

Cardin approached velvet, began physically and verbally assaulting velvet, Fiela decides she's having none of that, pulls Cardin into the arena.'

"Velvet." She jumped slightly as Shay spoke. "What did Cardin do?" he asked. Velvet sat still tears began welling up in her eyes again. 'For a fourth year, she does show plenty of emotion.' Shay thought to himself. "Listen, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. Just know this, Cardin won't be coming out of that arena without injuries."

 **A/N**

 **Ok well I think that was a reasonable place to put a cliff hanger. Next time we will join the fight scene between Fiela and Cardin. Until then… luv U long tiem.**

 **A/N #2**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter, been working on an original series for Youtube, its gonna be awesome. PEACE.**


	10. Chapter 9: He Got What He Needed

**A/N Welcome back to another chapter of The Hood Of Remnant. Couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this one up for you all.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **The Hood Of Remnant**

Chapter 9: He Got What He Needed.

The fight went on for around fifteen minutes before Cardin began to falter. His aura was edging closer and closer to red. Shay wasn't too sure how Fiela was doing it, but she seemed to be doing more damage than what the aura meter was describing. Cardin actually looked like hell, broken nose, both his eyes bruised from the onslaught, his armour was damaged beyond repair. He took one last valiant swing at Fiela, who saw it coming, her aura levels were higher than Cardin's, and she was still just below the green status. She jumped to the side before grabbing Cardin's arm. What happened next made almost everyone in the audience look away. The redhead flipped one of her hatchets around, turning the handle into a blunt metal object, before slamming it into Cardin's shoulder, The hit was strong enough to dis-locate the entire shoulder bone, Cardin yelled in pain, as the final claxon sounded, signalling the end of the match due to his aura entering the red. Fiela hadn't finished though, before letting him go, she stamped her heeled boot down on his foot and let go of him, and as he doubled over she roundhouse kicked him across his jawline which sent him flying across the sparring arena. Everybody went silent, they couldn't believe that this much damage could be done without killing him.

As Fiela exited the arena, everyone started to leave, having witnessed what had just happened first hand, they didn't want to make her angry. RWBY, SFIR and Velvet approached her. Before anything could be said she stopped them in their tracks. "Just Velvet. I'll explain later." Shay gave the girl a look of dis-approval but decided to honour the request. "Fine, just try not to get into anymore scraps. Please. Come on guys, let's go get lunch, let these two have the time to themselves." Team RWBY and the rest of SFIR agreed to this and left. Fiela then looked to Velvet. "How's the ear?" she said with a small grin.

"It's much better thank you." The Faunus girl said, a little shyness had returned to her voice. "Come on Velvet, there's something bothering you." Fiela pressed a little, trying to get to the bottom of what Velvet was hiding. "You can tell me." She then said. Velvet perked up a little bit. This girl actually wanted to help her and for once in her life, she felt somewhat relieved and safe, knowing that she could trust this new person in her life.

"I… I've never had anyone stand up for me like that. In the three years since Cardin arrived here, no one wanted to stand up for me. They thought because I was older than him that I'd be able to take him in a fight, that's… that's not who I am Fiela, I won't start a fight, even if it is to stop a bully such as Cardin. I would rather avoid fights, so, I just… How do I put this?" Velvet began to lose track as she spoke and quickly trailed off, but Fiela knew exactly what she meant. If she could get away without getting caught up in a fight, she'd do anything. But why? Why subject herself to the pain, insults and racism? Fiela felt that this might be something that will take time to rise to the surface. But she decided that she would respect Velvets decision to not say anything for now.

"It's alright Velvet, you can tell me when you're ready, and if you're never ready then that's fine by me. I just couldn't stand seeing Cardin be so mean to you. I think now though he'll think twice before messing with you again." Fiela said giving Velvet a friendly smile. "Come on, let's catch up with the others." The two girls left the arena. Cardin's team helping him up from the arena floor.

 **-Beacon Courtyard, Sunset-**

Shay and Blake slowly walked towards the dorms, conversing about the fight that they had witnessed a few hours before.

"It MUST be her semblance, what else could it be?" Shay said, making a point about how Fiela was able to over-ride Cardin's aura levels and effectively do double damage.

"She did seem rather calm right up until the end. Are you sure it just wasn't him being worn out from the duration of the fight?" Blake said, arguing the point that Shay had made.

"I can't be sure, Cardin looks like a strong fighter, he should have plenty of energy to see him through until the very end." He said, starting to think a little more in depth.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't her semblance, and there are new ones out there that are still yet to be discovered. Some a little more farfetched than others."

Shay stopped in his tracks. Blake looked around to see him staring down at the ground.

"Shay, I'm sure you'll discover your full semblance soon." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

He raised his head again, looking straight into Blake's amber eyes. She returned the gaze. Standing there for a moment they said nothing. Blake was the first to realise the situation and quickly looked away, the redness on her face was subtle but there, the same on Shay's. The awkward silence created by their realisations was stopped when Shay spoke. "Thanks Blake, you're a great person, and I… I'm glad you were one of the first people I met here."

Blake moved in a little closer to Shay before speaking. "No, Thank you Shay, if you hadn't killed that Beowulf the other day, I might not be here." Shay went to speak, but was stopped when Blake gave him a light peck on the lips. What he was going to say had left his mind in that moment, he gazed back into Blake's eyes again. She gave him a small smile before reaching to take his hand, which he promptly gave her, they continued their walk back to the dorm rooms, looking out at the horizon; the sun was slowly but surely setting, the sky tinted a mix between scarlet and pink.

'Red sky at night.' Shay thought. Tomorrow will be a good day.

 **A/N**

 **OH MA GAAAAWD What a chapter, even I wasn't expecting that ending, and I was writing it. Phew, Yea, bit of a relationship kick starter this chapter, both between Blake & Shay, and Fiela & Velvet. **

**I hope you enjoyed, also Fiela's semblance getting a tease. I can tell the rest of this story is gonna rock.**

 **Also, I had Wings by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams playing for that little scene with Blake and shay, I think it fits really well.**

 **Anyway I had best go, it's 2am at the moment, and I need sleep, results tomorrow morning. Uni position is relying on these grades.**

 **Luv u LONG tiem.**


	11. Chapter 10: Smitten

**A/N**

 **So after a quick Hiatus, I am back again, I finally got word from my chosen University, so I am away to study Computing (Game Development) starting the 21** **st** **of September, I'll still write, just not very frequently, plus my original anime series is starting to take shape, so what I'm going to do is grind out chapters up till the 19** **th** **of September, after that it will be one per week.**

 **The Hood Of Remnant**

Chapter 10: Smitten…

Days passed into weeks, school life had begun and Shay was making exceptional progress in all of his classes, Blake had begun helping him to discover his semblance, with very little success. Every time he would try to do something his aura would immediately drop to red alarmingly.

Aura is complicated; Blake decided to teach Shay to avoid heavy hits.

"Ok, Shay. Yang here is going to hit you two times; one will be a light hit, while the second is a heavy hit. A light hit will use little to no aura to numb the pain. You will however notice something interesting about the heavy hit. Please don't block them they are to prove a point."

Yang approached Shay. "Sorry Shay, but orders are orders, no hard feelings." Yang had come to trust Shay a little more since Blake confided in her about their slowly developing relationship.

"Yea yea Yang, just get it over with please." Shay said standing ready to receive the hit.

At the end of it he was still standing in the same spot with little reaction.

"Ok, hits like that will be absorbed by your aura naturally." Blake said from the side line, "Hit him again Yang."

Yang walked closer, engaging Ember Celica, "Sorry Shay." She then hit him as hard as she could, the force sending him to the other side of the arena, sliding to a halt near the wall, this hit clearly winded him, and he couldn't stand. He had never witnessed first hand the power behind Yang's gauntlets. She was not to be messed with, ever.

"And now you see my point. Check your aura levels." Blake shouted to Shay. He looked to his scroll. Surprisingly his aura had dropped considerably closer to the red end of the scale. "The closer you are to red, the slower you can heal yourself." The black haired girl said to Shay walking to his side.

"They never… taught us… this in Atlas." He said between breaths. "They don't teach it here either Shay." Blake said. "Then how did you learn about it?" This hit a small nerve in Blake, she was yet to tell him about her involvement with the White Fang, she was afraid to. She had to come up with an excuse quickly. "A friend and I discovered it after some experimentation. This was before I came to beacon. Now, come on, up you get." She said pulling Shays left arm around the back of her neck and over her shoulder, helping him onto his feet.

"If only I'd known sooner, I could have won so many more spars." He said light confidence as they left the practice arena.

"Thanks Blake." Shay said as they arrived at the dorms. "Not just for helping me all the up here from the practice arena, but in general."

"It's fine Shay. Remember, you did it for me at one point as well." Blake lifted Shay's arm over her head. Letting him stand on his own weight.

"Yea. You know I'm glad I stayed." Shay confessed.

"What?" Blake asked in response.

"I'm glad that I decided to stay with you that day. I could have easily left, but you might not be in my life if I had."

"I'm glad you stayed too."

Shay cracked a small smile, staring into Blake's amber eyes.

"You know what would be really good right now?" Blake asked, never losing eye contact.

Shay leaned in, planting a kiss on Blake's lips. She quickly stood up on her tip toes and returned it.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other.  
"Well." Shay said, catching his breath.

Blake was about to speak when she heard someone else speaking.

"That was a thing?"

The two turned to see Ruby, walking towards the RWBY dorm.

Blake's face immediately reddened. A little embarrassed that they had been caught kissing. She hadn't told the rest of her team about her relationship. Shay stood, calm and composed, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." The younger girl said, walking on as if nothing had happened.

Shay and Blake looked back to each other and began to laugh before Shay spoke.

"That was beyond close."

*Two days later*

Shay was walking through the halls of Beacon, heading to his first class of the day, combat, this would be day that he would show off his skills in the arena, he had decided not to fight in the previous classes, wanting to size up the competition. Typically the class would start off with a lecture, then move onto practice regime, and to finish, one versus one matches with tournament rules. In the one versus one battles, a contestant can either volunteer to fight or be randomly selected. In this instance Shay would volunteer immediately.

Shay's train of thought was interrupted by the squeals of pain, he rounded the corner to see velvet, sitting on the ground with team CRDL standing over her, launching just about any racial slur they could muster all the while laughing at her. Shay could see the tears building up in her eyes, then Cardin grabbed her ear. This sent alarm bells ringing in Shays head. He quickly unsheathed his Wakizashi and launched it at Cardin, the blade caught the tall boy by the collar of his jacket, pinning him against the wall.

"Cutting it close Shadow boy." He said, trying to dislodge the blade, it wasn't budging.

The rest of the team went to make a move on Shay but were halted by the arrival of the woman from their nightmares, Fiela turned the corner to see the commotion. Anger struck into her eyes the moment she saw Velvet was caught up in the situation.

"Ok Cardin, you thought I was angry before? No, you haven't seen me angry yet. Shay, take Velvet away from here, me and the boys are gonna have a little chat."

Shay dared not to intervene.

"I don't know what you have planned Fiela" Shay said, pulling the Wakizashi out of Cardin's collar. "Just try not to kill them."

Shay lifted Velvet on to her feet and took her to class.

The class time went by fairly quickly, yet Fiela nor team CRDL showed up. Shay as team leader naturally began to question why it was taking so long for Fiela to sort out the *Problem*

Suddenly, Professor Goodwitch spoke up.

"Alright class, we have time for one more fight. Any volunteers?"

Shay's hand shot up immediately.

"Ok Mr Lang, any more volunteers? No? Alright then random selection it is."

The screen at the side of the arena began to flash different faces, gradually slowing down as it neared the final decision on who the opponent would be.

The selector stopped at Ren. 'Alright, looks like he's getting that sparring session he wanted after all.' Shay thought to himself as he saw the stoic walk down the steps to the arena.

'Time to see what you're made of Lie Ren.' Shay was finally going to see what this young man was capable of.

"Ok, as per usual, standard tournament rules, the first person to have their aura drop to the red zone or to be incapacitated is the loser." Goodwitch said, making her point clear. "Are you ready?" The two boys nodded their heads. "Begin the countdown."

The ten second countdown began, and Shay had started analysing Ren quickly.

10

'Ok, weapons, machine pistols with blades attached, those could be dangers in the wrong position.'

9

'He's staring me down, I think he's doing the same as me.'

8

'I've seen Ren fight before, his aura reserve seems to be a little smaller, but he can generate shields at will using his semblance. His reactions are lightning fast.'

7

'I could maybe try to surprise him. How?'

6

'He's keeping his arms high, Sheng Biao maybe?'

5

'Non-lethal, launch the dart when he charges, wrap up his arms using the rope.'

4

'Utilising his momentum, pull him in.'

3

'By that point he'll not know what's happening.'

2

'Punch or Kick? Round house, if the rope gets tangled, just cut it off, it can be replaced.'

1

'Let's go'

Go

Both of the boys stood completely still.

The claxon had sounded, yet neither were making a move, Shay decided to go along with Ren's little plan, waiting for the stoic to make the first move. It was a case of who had the most patience.

Shay had to do something, the rest of the class was starting to grow restless, as was Goodwitch.

'Shit, I need to do something, if I don't Goodwitch will call the match for wasting time. Ren won't budge without reason. Ok I'll give him a reason.'

Shay began to walk towards Ren, slowly, making sure he didn't slip into his opponent's half of the arena.

"Come on Ren, are you scared to make the first move?" Shay teased.

Yet the stoic stayed completely still.

Shay had to try harder, he needed something that would really get to Ren's nerve. Then, he remembered the redhead that was always hanging around him. 'That's it.'

"Oh, I know what you're afraid of, I think, that if you lose, Nora might lose interest in you."

Ren's eyes shot wide open. The normally quiet and composed boy had lost all sense of calm, and charged. Playing straight into Shay's hand.

Shay launched the Sheng Biao, the blunt tip of the non-lethal variant wrapped around Ren's arms and Torso, effectively trapping him. He then pulled hard, Ren's momentum being put to full use.

Shay leaned into the roundhouse kick, lining up the hit perfectly. Using the momentum of the kick he swung himself around, unsheathed his Wakizashi, cut the rope and jumped high. Ren was still trapped by the loops of rope, but Shay had him. Reaching the arch of his jump he unsheathed his Katana, and brought both blades down. He landed with a thud, one knee into Ren's chest, blades crossed over his neck.

"And that's the match." Said Goodwitch as the lights brightened up to reveal the rest of the class.

Shay could see Blake sitting, one leg folded over the other. She motioned with her two hands to make a small clapping gesture, with a small smile on her face. On the row behind her, he could see Nora, looking very flustered, going between Jaune and Pyhrra, and not knowing what to do. The knight and the Spartan were trying their best to calm her down but she quickly left when she noticed Shay looking her direction.

"You'll be the one to apologise to Nora."

Shay was taken aback as Ren spoke.

"What?" he asked in reply.

"Nora and I grew up together. When we were twelve, we made a promise to each other, that no matter what, we would never leave the other. I guess she must have been holding onto that moment since then." Ren explained.

"Oh, I didn't realise, sorry Ren." Shay said, feeling a little disheartened by the outcome of his plan.

"Like I said, it's her you need to apologise to, she can be very sensitive when it comes to other people judging our relationship."

"Ok, I'll make sure to do that. Good fight Ren."

"What fight? I hardly got a word in edgeways." the stoic said, leaving the arena.

 **A/N**

 **Been listening to a lot of piano music recently, found a composer several days ago, and I was listening to one of his compositions while writing the tiny romance part of this chapter you can find it on Youtube by searching Irdeen - Haven**

 **Anyway thanks for the continued support.**

 **Luv u long tiem.**


	12. Chapter 11: Dawn

**A/N**

 **Hello and welcome back to The Hood of Remnant.**

 **Just a quick note to say thank you for all the support, I know the story doesn't get that many reviews, but all of you who have followed the story and added it to your favourites, even those that read the story, you are all greatly appreciated and loved. I'm sorry if I made you think that I had uploaded a new chapter while it was just an update, but I did need to make some things known. I see that this story is being read still, it shows in the view count (Oh how I love demographics and analytics). So without further-a-do. I present the start of the second arc, Chapter 11.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

 **Chapter 11: Dawn**

It had been a week since Shay and Ren's one sided sparring session. He may have won that round, but he felt a little disheartened by the fact that he had inadvertently upset Nora with his remark to Ren regarding their relationship. He apologized immediately after he left the class, this seemed to be effective in pacifying her panic attack, well more of a nerves attack if ever Shay had seen one. The girl had literally started sobbing in the hallway. It earned Shay some odd looks and glances. He struggled to get the thought out of his head, it wasn't just the fact that he had upset someone in such a way, but that he had used the method to coax a sparring opponent into making an enraged charge.

Shay stood on the rooftop to the student dorms, looking out as the sun rose on the horizon. He had been there for a lot longer than he had anticipated. He awoke in the night to a nightmare, and decided to get fresh air. He may have been under curfew, but he technically remained within the bounds of the dormitories.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then, on the other, the head of the one person who seemed to make everything better. Blake. They stood in silence for a short while before Shay spoke.

"Good Morning." He said, leaning his head to the left slightly, making contact with hers. She pushed back gently to keep the balance.

"To you as well." She responded before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

They stood in the one spot for a few minutes then Blake moved around to face Shay head on. Looking up ever so slightly to meet his eyes.

"This is a first, I'm usually the only one who comes up here in the mornings. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Shay looked into the eyes of his love, there was something about them. When she wanted something, his sister, Mai, would give him this one look. It revolved all around how she portrayed her eyes. It would almost one hundred percent of the time convince him. Though Blake's eyes were different, the technique was there, only her eyes desired a valid response, rather than a physical thing or a yes or no. Blake was genuinely concerned for Shay, as she knew that there must be something poking at his mind.

"I've been awake for hours, Blake. Any sleep that I did get was plagued by nightmares." He said, giving into her gaze.

"Oh? Do you… want to talk about it?" She said slowly, trying her best not be intrusive.

Shay contemplated this for a minute, he could easily say that it wasn't a problem, or that is was a one off, but instead he decided to let her in. his nightmares did include her to some extent.

"Um sure." He said as they both sat down on the ledge of the rooftop.

"I woke a few times in the night, each due to a different nightmare, the last one was more of a terror. The first one, involved my sister, Mai. I saw her die, right in front of me. A red katana sliced her neck open in a swipe so fast, you could have missed it by blinking. The second, involved… you. You were fighting this shadow ghost, who was using the same red bladed katana. Suddenly you lose your footing, and the next thing I know, I'm holding your lifeless body. I woke up at that point. I was on the verge of shouting out as loud as I could…"

Shay stopped talking to let this information sink in.

"And the last one?" Blake enquired.

"The last one started out happy enough. We were lying in a meadow, with the sun shining down on us. Then suddenly its pitch black. I look up and I see you standing there, tears streaming, clothes torn and bloodied. I think you were pregnant, I could just make out a bump. Suddenly there was this mask, it had the pattern of the grim, engraved all around it in red. It surrounded you in smoke and then you were gone. It was like my mind was tormenting me." A tear began to run down Shay's cheek as he spoke. "The thought of losing you forced me awake, after that I couldn't return to sleep, I didn't want to, I didn't want to witness the horrors again."

Blake was taken aback by this. He had just opened up about his experience, telling her every detail, including the ones about her.

"Shay, you don't have to worry about this, they were just bad dreams, people get them all the time, even multiple in a row. I'm not going anywhere." Blake said, wrapping her arms around Shay's shoulders.

Shay leaned into her embrace. "Thanks, I love you." He said. This was the second time that he had openly confessed his love. Still, Blake was not quite used to it. The reddening on her face gave it away.

"Love you too." She said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The sun had completely passed the horizon now and was progressing into the sky.

"Hey, we should go and have a one hour training session before breakfast. Take your mind off the nightmares." Blake suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Shay said, a little more enthusiasm in his voice now that he had cleared his mind a little.

The two stood up, making their way to the stairwell door.

"Quick question Shay." Blake said. Opening the door.

"Shoot"

"How long were you up here?"

"Five hours."

 **A/N**

 **And thus concludes the first chapter of the second arc. I think I did well, let me know what you think, if you don't want to review that's fine. But feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I got to go now. It's like Half three in the morning and I need sleep.**

 **Love you all long time.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Semblance Trigger

**A/N**

 **Hello there and welcome back to another chapter of The Hood of Remnant.**

 **I'd like to take this opportunity to thank those that read the last chapter, I'd also like to thank those who favorited and followed (You know who you are. Stay awesome)**

 **I think you guys will like this chapter; I've been using the last 24 hours to plan out how it's all going to go down. Also this should be a slightly longer chapter as it will contain the trigger event for the story.**

 **Anyway. On with Chapter 12!**

 **PS this chapter contains content that some readers may find distressing. You have been warned.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

 **Chapter 12: The Semblance Trigger**

Forever Fall.  
Unknown Time.  
White Fang field operations base.

"Sir, if I may speak freely." The White fang lieutenant said, keeping his stance to attention.

"Go on." The husky voice of his master echoed throughout the small room.

"You realize, that attacking her, won't make her change her mind about us. She'll hate us, and you specifically a lot more." The lieutenant became nervous, a small sweat drop ran down his neck, worried that he had angered his master.

The man simply turned around, his trench coat twirling to follow the motion, his black suit underneath kept in perfect order. Hair spiked and Grimm mask adding to the level of intimidation. What could be seen of his face remained expressionless.

"I don't care if she hates me or the fang, she has seen our plans before, she knows the exact reason for the isolated Grimm attacks. I won't have a traitor destroy what we have worked so hard for. Am I understood?" He said calmly, yet menacingly.

"Yes Sir"

"You are dismissed Lieutenant Glass."

And with that Glass left the room. He walked to the barracks, there he would select the perfect assassin.

"Orenji, you're up. Briefing room. Five minutes." Glass said as he passed the doorway of the barracks.

The Tiger faunus gave a small laugh as he got up from his bunk and put a pair of matched daggers into his chest mounted sheaths.

Beacon.  
Mid-day.  
Training Room.

Shay and Yang were in the arena practicing hand to hand combat, Blake sat at the side line, watching the flurry of punches and kicks that the two were exchanging. She hadn't seen anyone, since herself, hold their own against Yang.

"Come on Shay, you can do better than that." Yang teased

"Oh really?" Shay retorted as he threw another punch toward Yang's collar bone

Yang simply grabbed his wrist and put him in a wrist lock, waiting for him to call the spar.

"Ya really." She said with a trade mark grin.

"Did you just… Gah! Make an 'o rly' pun?" he asked as the brawler applied more pressure.

"Yes, do you submit?"

"Never!" He shouted bringing his leg around to swipe her feet. He was successful, Yang lost her footing and inevitably let go of Shay's wrist.

Using the momentum from the swipe, he pulled a three-sixty-degree spin, and round house kicked the back of her neck. Having temporarily stunned Yang, he took the opportunity, He dug his knee into her back and held down her arms.

"Yang Xiao Long. Do you submit!?" Shay said calmly

"No!" Yang replied, knowing fully that she had lost.

"I'll say it again. Do you SUBMIT?" He dug his knee into her back a little more.

"Yes, I submit, you win!" she yelled.

Upon hearing this he let her go.

Blake approached the two fighters, once again silently clapping, not once breaking her gaze from Shay.

"Well done Shay. You deserved that win." Yang said as the hooded fighter pulled her onto her feet.

"Yea well. You probably could have had me if you hadn't lost your focus trying to think of a witty pun." He said as Blake wrapped her arms around him from behind.

-Time skip-

SFIR Dorm

Shay lay in bed, in a heavy sleep. As he became more familiar with the dorm he began to drift into deep sleep more often. Though recently his dreams had become fraught with nightmares and terrors, these occasionally woke him up. Something was stirring in his head and his aura. At this time, he was currently battling a terror. And he wasn't winning.

 ** _Shays dream_**

 _"Blake get back, you can't beat him" he yelled running full pace towards Blake, every stride he took got him no closer. "What? Why am I not moving… huh?" the shadow Blake had been fighting was gaining the upper hand. It's red katana was striking harder and faster. Blake was weakening._

 _"BLAKE GET OUT OF THERE!" Shay shouted, but she didn't hear him. To her, Shay wasn't there._

 _Suddenly Blake missed a parry. This got her a slash across her chest. She spun around and fell to her knees. For the first time in this dream, Shay could see Blake's front. What he saw enraged him, yet he couldn't do anything. Tears were streaming down her face, blood pouring from the cut across her chest, her top was stained crimson, her swollen belly prominent, Shay immediately noticed. She was pregnant._

 _Out of the darkness flew a mask. The same mask that appeared in previous dreams. It fixed itself onto the face of the shadow. The red markings began to glow. The shadow raised its red katana and swung for Blake's back._

Shay awoke with a start. Sweat beading on his head and chest. Yet he kept quiet. He looked around the room. He hadn't woken any of his team.

He reached over to his scroll and opened it up. Looking through his contacts until he found Blake. He composed a new message.

"Hey, you still awake?" 

He asked. Waiting a few seconds before a reply came through. The scroll was set to go silent after a certain time so it only vibrated. Much to Shay's relief.

"Yea, everything ok?"

Shay began typing his reply.

"Can I see you?"

He once again waited for Blake to respond.

"Sure, where?"

He sighed a breath of relief. Somehow he felt that seeing her made him feel at ease.

"Common room?" 

Nobody would be down there at this time of the night. So he didn't hesitate to pick it as the meeting location.

"ok, I'll be there shortly, just need get out without waking the rest of the team."

This thought also crossed Shay's mind, but it didn't bother him, he'd done it before.

Quietly getting out of bed he put his robe and running shoes on. Ready to go, he crept over to the door, pulling the handle as quietly as possible, exiting the room and closing the door again in the space of a second. He was becoming consistent in escaping the room late at night.

Heading down the hallway, he heard a door open, quickly he blended into the shadows of the darkened stairwell at the end. Taking the opportunity to look around. It was Weiss, peering out of the door, dressed in her night-gown, she scanned the hall for a second, then returned to the RWBY dorm again. Shay was in the clear. Blake must not have been stealthy enough, and awoken her,

He walked down the steps to the ground floor, the door to the common room had been left open, presumably by Blake.

Shay entered the room, it was pitch black. He went flip The light switch but it didn't work.

"huh." He shrugged. "Bulb must be blown."

Suddenly, a chill ran down his back, he had grown to know that this chill was a sign of danger. Something he hadn't thought possible with Beacons level of security. Out of the darkness appeared a shadowed figured, Shay nearly passed out when he saw it. It was the same figure that had been tormenting him in his sleep. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head, and his breathing quickened.

Shay then felt a hand on his shoulder. Shocked by the sudden contact he turned around in a rushed manner. Staring back at him was Blake, worry drawn on her face. Shay looked over his shoulder to see that the shadow figure had gone, and the light was working. The hallucination had stopped.

Tears quickly filled his eyes, he pulled Blake into a hug, something she hadn't been expecting. Only Shay had seen the hallucination, and the resulting emotional breakdown worried Blake slightly

Blake stroked his head as he sobbed into her shoulder. She wasn't entirely sure how to act. She didn't know what was wrong.

After a few minutes the two parted, Blake led Shay over to the couch. Sitting down beside him she wrapped arm around his front and nestled her head into the side of his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She could sense that there was some tension in his body, so she decided to try to get him to relax. Shay could then hear a faint rumbling sound coming from Blake. "Are you purring?" he asked.

She simply responded with "ummhmm." Shay said no more, listening to the sound as Blake cuddled into him.

After a few moments he had calmed down. "Thanks Blake." He whispered. Blake smiled, happy that he was now calm.

"So what brought all this on Shay?" she asked sitting up.

Shay looked straight into Blake's eyes. "I really don't know what it is Blake… but it scares me."

 **A/N Thanks for reading, this was an interesting chapter to write. Lots of strong elements covered.**

 **if you are a little confused by the title of the chapter, then think about the emotions that Shay will have been feeling in the second half of the chapter.**

 **I was listening to a song called One More Day by Lydia, while writing this chapter. You should check it out.**

 **luv u all long long tiem.**


	14. Chapter 13: Seeking Help - Part 1

**A/N**

 **So yea, I said this would be up last week and it wasn't, to tell the truth I hadn't even started it then.**

 **But life has been in the way a little, I got word back from university that I need to repeat an exam, which is going to be glorious, a hefty fee and a cap on the percentage that I can get, just great.**

 **Anyway I decided to start writing to get that news out of my head and so yea here I am.**

 **Also quick note, this story will continue where is was and will NOT include the events of volume 3 as I had started this story before volume 3 was out, plus it also occurs in a time well after the tournament.**

 **I should get started shouldn't I.  
I've been out of the loop for a while.**

 **Also I recommend listening to "Stephen – Remembering Myself" while reading this. It's a nice song.**

 **The Hood of Remnant**

 **Chapter 13: Seeking Help (Part 1)**

Beacon  
Dorms (Common Room)  
03:26

"When you say it scares you, what do you mean? Shay?" Blake asked in a hushed but soothing voice.

Shay looked into her eyes for a moment, checking every minor movement, even pupil dilation. Her stare was solid as a rock, no faltering, nothing to say that she was un-easy.

Shay deduced that she was probably the only person he could trust with what he was about to say.

"Blake… These night terrors. They're getting worse." He said hesitantly.

"What do you mean "worse"? In what way?" she asked her interest peaked.

"Well. They still involve you, the shadow figure, and that cursed mask." He said, not going into detail.

Blake wanted some more information from him. "And what do all of these things do in the terrors."

"They kill you." He paused to let it sink in. "I believe that at this point; they are purposefully trying to destroy my mind by messing with my negative emotions."

"Anything else?" Blake was sure there was something he was keeping from her.

"You were pregnant." He said, head sunk low.

Blake paused for a moment.

"So this is a recurring thing, yes?" she asks after a minute of thought.

"Yes." was Shay's reply.

"Ok, then we need to get you some help." Blake declared, standing up and looking out of the window.

"Ok good, he's still awake." She said.

"Wait… who?" shay stuttered as Blake grabbed his arm.

"We're going to see Ozpin; I'm not taking no for an answer. This needs to be dealt with." Blake explained as she grabbed her hoodie from the coat hangers.

"Ok, if it'll let get some sleep, I'll take all the help I can get." Shay said as they both exited the dorms.

The short walk towards beacon tower was silent. They moved quickly to avoid being seen.  
If anyone could help Shay, it would be Ozpin.

Beacon  
Ozpin's Office  
03:39

The elevator doors opened will little sound. In front of them stood Ozpin, looking out at the city of Vale.

The professor turned to greet his visitors.

"Miss Belladonna, Mr Lang. come take a seat." He said as he sat down at his desk.

Both students did as they were asked.

"What brings you here at this late hour?" he asked.

Both Blake and Shay sat in silence, Blake turned to him to offer her support.

"Go on Shay." She said encouragingly.

"Mr. Lang, if there is something on your mind, I will listen." Ozpin assured.

Blake put her hand on Shay's shoulder. Giving him the courage to speak up.

"I've been having nightmares. Recurring ones, of some very… very detailed and traumatizing events." He finally said after a moment.

"I see. Can you elaborate on this a little? What is it you see?"

"Well… it starts with darkness. There is this, katana wielding shadow. That brutally kills someone dear to me. And it always ends with the victim, staring deep into my soul. It's at this point that I wake up. Aura flared, cold sweat, strong presence of negative emotions."

Shay explained his situation, but hid some details, most of them being about Blake.

"Well, that is out of the ordinary. I've never had a student come to me with this sort of problem before." Ozpin admitted. "How many times has the nightmare recurred?" he asked.

"Tonight is the 5th time sir." Shay responded.

"Well since you mentioned that your aura flares every time, I'd suggest maybe tapping into it, you might find out what it is that is causing the flare, and subsequently figure out what is giving you these sleepless nights." Ozpin suggested, before standing from his desk. "Now, you must try and get some rest. Classes resume in a couple of days, and by the looks of it you'll need it. I will look into your situation Shay, come back to me in a couple of days, let me know if you find anything in your aura."

The two students left the office. Shay felt that it was a waste of time, while Blake thought it was an informative meeting.

"If you want Shay, I can stay with you if you want." Blake proposed.

Shay pondered on this for a moment. "Ok. I'd appreciate that." He said giving Blake a small smile.

 **TBC on "Seeking Help: Part 2"**

 **A/N So yea, bit of a short chapter this time, I will find my groove again I swear! Next chapter I'm aiming for 1000 words at least.**

 **Anyhoo it's like 2am here and I'm really tired, so yea. Cya in the next chapter.**

 **Luv u long long tiem.**


End file.
